


Sneaky sneaky

by Scarywary12



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarywary12/pseuds/Scarywary12
Summary: When levi and nico need to talk but there schedules are busy





	1. Chapter 1

Levi pov 

Levi: hey you busy 

Taryn: why. What have you done 

Levi: shit wrong person 

Taryn: no what happened 

Levi: I..I did something bad and I need to talk to Dr Kim 

Taryn: the ortho fellow you have a major crush on 

Levi: SHUT UP 

Taryn: hahaha 

Levi: hold up for a sec I have a message 

"Hmm that's odd, " I thought to myself " it is from link how did he my... NICO, " 

Link: hey Nico is looking for you 

Levi: ok umm what for 

Link: he has your coat 

Levi: tell him to meet me on four with it. 

Link: why 

Levi: I must have his then


	2. Give it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is playing hard to get with Levi and it goes a bit too far

Nico pov 

I walked along four and saw Levi standing by an on-call room 

" Hey stranger I have something of yours, " I said walking towards him with his jacket in hand and he smirked 

"Can I have it back please, " he looked at me and walked into the room I walked in after slamming the door shut 

" ok, then I will but after you do a favour, " I looked at him feeling that something wasn't right 

" fine, " he giggled " what is it, " he sat on the bed in the corner eyes hiding beneath the curls he owns so well   
" this, " I picked him up and he curled his legs around my waist. I slammed him against the wall and without hesitation kissed him lovingly.  
His lips are soft and wet and his skin smooth except for his chest hair that was pressed under his shirt. Mine, on the other hand, is rough and jagged I slipped my hand under his shirt feeling his back up and down as he moaned into the kiss   
We were so in the moment that we didn't even notice someone walking in 

"OH SHIT," she said " I'm so sorry I thought this room wasn't occupied, "  
I put Levi on the ground and replied face red "it's ok, " 

" no no it's not I walked in on you when you were having private time, " she said her face was like that of a tomato

Levi chuckled " Freya isn't it, "   
" yeah I started last week I transferred from New York, " she said looking away " I'm gonna -" and before she left she dashed out the room   
" she is under Taryn's wing at the moment, " he said passing me my jacket and vice versa " ok ill see you then, " bopping my nose   
" bye babe, " I said   
" bye bye, " he left leaving me on my own


	3. Help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya gets a bit stressed when talking to levi

Freya's Pov

I dashed out of the room and went into the next room I felt really tired and I fell asleep

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I looked at my phone 

Taryn: heard you walked in on Dr Kim and Dr Schmitt 

Freya: he said didn't he 

Taryn: yes and also trauma in the pit so get your ass here 

Freya: coming 

I dashed to the pit and instantly couldn't breath there were so many people and then I saw Dr Kim so yay I had to face the fact 

" Dr Costello, " I heard Schmitt call out as he made his way to me " don't worry about earlier it wasn't going to get too heated, " 

" ok that's good to note, "I began to feel light head " can I get a seat I don't feel so g-" i passed out 


	4. What the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a go at nico for doing something stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry that the chapters have been quite small its because I've been very rushed yesterday. I'll make this one longer

Levi pov 

Nico: you ok 

Levi: yeah an intern got stressed out and passed out and now I have to find Taryn in the pit 

Nico: that's sad. I was wondering if you wanted to come to see me set a bone in a bit 

Levi: sounds cool who is the patient 

Nico: the intern when she fell she dislocated her arm 

Levi: no I'm good chief wants me to scrub in now 

Nico: kk see you in a bit 

Some time had passed and I had come out of the surgery and I saw Nico

" Hey Nico, " I said when I got closer his face was red and looked like he had been crying

" h..hey, " he sniffled " how was the surgery?" He rubbed his eyes  
" it was good, " I looked at him " what is wrong Nico, "  
" I did something.. Dumb, " he looked away  
" what did you do. ,"  
" I, " he uncovered his arm " I got a tattoo, " Well it was a tattoo but the tattoo wasn't something sensible and it wasn't something cute it was a picture of me right there on his arm " dude what the hell is that of me, " I didn't like it " yeah it is of you, " he looked me in the eyes but he was sorry " I was drunk and I never noticed it until now, " " I can't talk to you at the moment just go away, " I stormed off and I didn't speak to him for the whole day because I didn't want to. At the end of the day, I checked my phone and had 3 missed calls from link and 20 texts and 5 missed calls from Nico Nico: babe I'm sorry Nico: call me, please Nico: I'm sorry just forgive me It went on and on and on it made me even angrier with him. I was walking to an on-call room as I was quite tired and I saw Nico I was just about to walk past him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an on-call room. " get off me!" I said struggling but I was no match for his strength " ok but you are gonna listen to me first ok, " he said " fine," I looked away He went on for about ten minutes explaining that when he was drunk he got it and that I was the first thing that he could see on his phone so he got it off me and he never noticed it until today when he got his jacket back so he was scared to say. " so do you forgive me? " " yeah, " " ok then let's go back to my place, " we left the hospital hand in hand


End file.
